


Two persons and volleyball

by zelevyona



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kurotsuki - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, College, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Sendai Frogs, So Much Volleyball Content, Some Part are Canon, Timeskip, TsukkiBdayWeek2020, Volleyball, Volleyball Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelevyona/pseuds/zelevyona
Summary: The four times Tsukishima Kei and Kuroo Tetsurou watched volleyball:first is Kuroo who's the one watching;next is Tsukishima's turn;one that they are watching together;and one that they are not.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: TsukkiBdayWeek2020





	Two persons and volleyball

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi! I've been thinking if I'll just do ppt arts again for Day 6 but I decided to write instead. This one boost my motivation to write again, considering I'm on writers block for years now. So, here goes my first ao3 ffic, hope you'll like it!

_**i** _

Kuroo watched his bestfriend stand up from the seats with his ipad, definitely to lend it to _Chibi-chan_ who's now exiting the court due to a reason that probably all the people in bleachers are not sure of. After glancing to the orange-haired boy vanishing from the court, Kuroo _again_ turned his attention back to the lanky, blond and tall middle blocker that now has this serious and competitive atmosphere surrounding his body - not just him though, but all of the crows. With the absence of weird _combi_ attack, it will be really hard to pass against the high wall of Kamomedai, but the whole audience - especially Kuroo - know how hard Karasuno is fighting with their best now.

Kuroo immediately shifted in his seat - well almost running and jumping just to enter the court but stopped himself doing that idiocy - when the blond middle blocker didn't jump enough and fell to the court unbalanced.

"Chill, Kuroo-san, I think it's just a cramp. Hmn, Karasuno’s really in a pinch right now” Yamamoto told him as he nodded as a response. For sure not just him but all the team saw how agitated he was. _Ugh what a mess Tetsurou._

Diverting his attention again on the court, Kuroo lift up a side of his lips when he saw the middle blocker shout on his teammates not to mess up the timing and such. ' _I raised a fine student huh'_ he thought to himself

Karasuno put up a fight but not later on the sound of the whistle signaling the match ended can be heard throughout the gym. The match is done, Karasuno lost and their spring has come to end. You can see both satisfied and sad expressions on their faces as they pant on their sweats. Audience started to leave the podium or others shifted their attention to other teams' matches.

Not long after seeing the crows left the court, Kuroo stand up and told his members that he will just go somewhere not pertaining where exactly. Kuroo immediately went close to the door where Karasuno left and scan the surroundings to find them, _or find him_. He stopped at his tracks when he saw how they are circled around their _sensei_ listening to him as he give advice. He waited for them to be finished and as they do, he saw the blond asking permission to go somewhere for a while. Not minding the other members, Kuroo immediately followed the blond to nowhere.

Seeing a grass field at the back of the arena, Tsukishima immediately sat down near a pole and let his head lie low between his knees as he curled them up. Thoughts, negative and positive, clouded up his mind and he doesn’t want his teammates to see him like this ‘cause they’ve seen enough. _Really,_ Tsukishima isn’t just someone who throw snarky remarks and sarcasm to other people or someone who has an attitude that will get him into trouble everytime. He is someone who will think of all things in the back of his brain but will spit out trashy response as a defense mechanism. He is someone who’s afraid of anything especially disappointments more than anyone else. He can be seen as someone who’s not giving his all to the things but in reality, he just can’t because he’s _afraid._

He lost. They lost. His other side telling him that it is to be expected because no one really expect them to win there and advance until semi-finals or finals or whatever it will be. _No one_. No one expect them to win against Kamomedai and he shouldn’t really feeling this right now. But maybe if he just practiced enough, done enough stamina training, maybe if he did not have the cramps, maybe if he just learned more about blocking, maybe if he—

“Overthinking stuffs really won’t change anything, you know”. His thoughts was interrupted by a voice that sounds very familiar but also not because it sounds so serious far from the playful and annoying tone that he knew. He lift up his face and turn to see the person talking behind him.

“Why and how did you find me?” he immediately asked

“Oh yes, Hi Kuroo- _san_ ” the black-haired man greeted himself because the blond didn’t and just snickered.

“Why? Because I want to and how? Well, the grass told me that a lanky middle blocker is sitting on them right now crying that it looks pitiful” Kuroo said answering his questions with a playful grin plastered on his face.

“I am _not_ crying” he emphasized, “and please leave, Kuroo”

“ _-san_ ” Kuroo added, “But what I said is true, you know. Take it from a _senpai_ that you just defeated earlier. Thoughts like if maybe I did this and that won’t really change anything” he continued. The older also sat down the grass beside Tsukishima and the latter did not say anything for a while just staring at nowhere.

“But it is regretful, I did not know that it would be the last match that we will have with Sawamura-san and the third years” it came out as a whisper but he assumed that Kuroo heard it as he hummed in response. He expected an annoying comeback like ‘ _so the snarky Tsukishima can also be sentimental, huh, new discovery there_ ’ but nothing like that came. Hearing nothing, he decided to continue his little vent just because his thoughts are really a disaster now that he needs to let it all out.

“Even the king himself said that he also want to go further with this team, and I do too but, but—“ this time he stopped by himself. He don’t know what to say next and Kuroo is not responding either so he looked at him again and find him looking intently at Tsukishima like he’s taking seriously all the words that the blond was saying. He didn’t really expecting Kuroo to be a listener like this, well he thinks Kuroo also did not expect him to be emotional like this. Can’t look at his eyes longer, he decided to turn away his gaze. It looks so intense like he’s reading through Tsukishima’s soul and well he is handsome with a gaze like that. _Probably the latter isn’t that necessary… right?_

“I understand.” Kuroo said after a long pause like he’s done reading Tsukishima and the latter hated it, he hates the fact that Kuroo can really read him.

“You know life’s like a volleyball match. Three sets or five sets really don’t matter at all, ‘cause every set is one important moment. You’ll do your best and fight on that one set, even if you already claimed one set or even you know there were more sets after it, it doesn’t matter. What matter is this set and nothing else” he started as if he’s making sense but Tsukishima isn’t really getting how it connected to his thoughts.

Kuroo suddenly flickered the lines on his forehead, “Don’t think too much, _you fool_. I’m just saying that in every set there are only two results, _win_ or _lose_. You lost and that is a fact you need to accept before changing courts and advancing to next set. Instead of thinking about the set you lost, isn’t it more important to think of what will you do for the set you’re facing now? Things will be the same you know. The ball is there, the court, the net, the referee, the sound of shoes, the whistle and the scoreboard. Maybe the same person won’t be but their positions will remain, and they will not completely vanish ‘cause they’ll just move further from the court like instead of fighting with you they will be supporting you. But still, they are there and that is the most important thing.” The older man said smiling, like he’s telling it not just for Tsukishima but for himself too. Well ofcourse, he is a _third year._

“Even after the match, you’ll still able to lecture me, huh”, Tsukishima murmured and stretch his limbs from being curled up. “I want to improve more”, he said louder like he’s been wanting to admit it than stocking it up to himself.

“Me too, I want to improve _this_ ” Kuroo seconded but his tone is implying something else. Tsukishima turned into him and blankly said “Of course you do, your passion in volleyball weighs more than mine”

Kuroo just smirked on the blond not catching up on what he said, “I mean _this._ ” pointing to him and the younger, implying what he meant. “Think of it, my passion is volleyball, my hobby is blocking, and my dream is a volleyball player” he added and winked on the blond who snorted in response.

“It should be _to be a volleyball player_ , Kuroo-san” Tsukishima said while standing up and preparing to leave the field but before leaving Kuroo there he added, “But so you know, I’m better at receiving these days so I might have received your not-so-smooth and pissy spike.”

The blond walking away did not let him see Kuroo punched in the air but he heard him shout _“Yes!”_ and laughing.

* * *

_**ii** _

**From Tetsu: Where are you?**

**From Tetsu: Have you arrived safe?**

**From Tetsu: Sorry if I’m not able to pick you up.**

Kei snorted on how mother-like Tetsurou can be. They’ve been dating for 2 years since day after they lost on Spring Tournament. Just imagine how shocked Tsukishima was to see Tetsurou waiting in front of Karasuno campus day after, just because he wanted to get Tsukishima’s number and went back after getting it ‘cause he also have classes to catch. Also, the _very day_ that they officially dated each other. They are in long distance relationship for the whole 2 years meeting on weekends whenever Tsukishima is going to Tokyo or Kuroo to Miyagi, and the latter is more usual to happen.

Kei is currently on his third year and the vice-captain of Karasuno while Kuroo is in his second year college. Today, there is a scheduled game for a cause between Nekoma’s and Fukurodani’s alumni, set up by Nekomata-sensei himself and the funds will be for the volleyball kids or something. Kei sat on the second row nearest to the court and corner most because he didn’t want to hindrance other watchers with his height.

**My Kei <3: Here now. Second row, corner seat. I can see you in the bleachers.**

Tetsurou smiled as he read his boyfriend’s message and began to scan the court. _Second row, corner, second row, corne—ah!_ There he is. He’s about to go to Kei when his phone vibrated again.

**My Kei <3: Don’t.**

He just smiled sheepishly at the blond who’s now glaring at him and replied, “I’ll text Akaashi to accompany you so reserve the seat beside you”. He saw Kei read his text and nod at him in response before he head back to his team and text Akaashi.

Moments before the opening of the game, Akaashi sat down on the chair next to Kei heavily panting and sweating on the side of his head.

“Hello, Akaashi-san” Kei greeted him slightly formal.

Akaashi nodded at him. “Sorry for the late, my classes just ended and wait for a second.” he replied and lift up his phone, calling someone.

“Kou, just got here. Yeah. Yeah, do your best. Bye.” He heard him one-sidedly talking. _Oh, it’s Bokuto-san_ , Kei thought and just stared at the former setter that he thinks how rude of him but he didn’t stop. Akaashi felt his gaze and understood what he want to ask so he just answered, “Yeah, we’re like you and Kuroo-san” that made the blond blushed a little then fixed his gaze at the court as the match started.

He attentively watch the match, or more precisely _watch Kuroo Tetsurou._ His heart been rummaging inside his ribcage as the match continue, pounding heavily because of the admiration and different emotions just like when they first met two or three years ago, like when he first watched Kuroo blocked the ball, when he first thought how passionate Kuroo was, just like when he first realized how he admired the blocker, and just like the times when he felt himself falling deeper.

On their two years of relationship, it’s not like Kei transformed from being someone with a bitchy attitude to a sweet, romantic person. There may be times he is but it’s not really often. Tsukishima Kei isn’t really a person who have acquired the ability of being sweet but Tetsurou’s been patient with him. Like the times when he’s being bitchy, Tersurou can read Kei perfectly and know if he should respond with the same intensity of crankiness or stop teasing him. _Ironically as it seems,_ Tetsu’s the one in Nekoma who should be good at receiving and Kei in Karasuno who’s good at attacking but in their relationship, he’s the one who did most of the attacks and Kei’s been the one receiving all of them.

“Perfect”, he murmured and smirked when he saw how good Tetsurou’s side step to the blocker’s dominant hand and timing on jumping upwards to match the timing of the spike. He gulped when he felt, _even just watching_ , the intensity of Kuroo’s arm lunging forward and for sure slamming the spike down to the other side of the court. Far from the situation happening, Kei just realized how he missed Tetsu’s arm around him crushing his weak bones everytime they hugged. _‘Oh well now isn’t the time to think of that, Kei.’_

Watching intently to the match, Kei didn’t realized how Akaashi been observing him on the sides. Akaashi remembered as if it was yesterday when Kuroo confessed to them how he like Karasuno’s first year and made them help him to get closer because he didn’t know how. It’s funny to see Kuroo panicking like that because he is always composed and laid back man not until the blond boy entered the picture. Akaashi, while watching Tsukishima’s reaction, is satisfied on how things turned out because he knew that they are doing well.

The sound of the whistle can be heard throughout the whole court signaling that the match already ended. Kuroo and Bokuto, after the lineup and gratitude, immediately turned and walked towards the same direction – _to their boyfriends_. Kei snatched Tetsurou’s towel and started to wipe the sweats as the latter put his hands on each sided of Kei’s hips and hummed.

“You let many of Bokuto-san’s spikes pushed through, Tetsu. You’re lacking.” Kei said as a greeting and to teased Kuroo. The older pouted as Bokuto laughed loudly on their side snuggling to Akaashi’s shoulder.

“Says the one who’s been staring at me intently like I’m the most gorgeous and the best player in the court.” Kuroo responded while wiggling his eyebrows at Kei. The latter couldn’t fight the red tint filling up his cheeks and made the former want to kiss him. He attempted to lean forward and kiss the blond but he kissed a towel with his sweat instead.

“We’re in public, _Kuroo-san_ ” Kei hissed at his action. Just moments after that Kei and Tetsurou bid goodbye to the two and immediately head to Kuroo’s apartment. On the way, Kei can feel Kuroo’s fingers fidgeting under him like he’s been wanting to do something but he can’t and wishes to arrive faster to their destination. _‘Glad I’m not the only one’_ , Kei thought.

When they arrived at the apartment, they both took off their shoes and Kei mumbled “Pardon the intrusion” to nobody. He felt his body twisted as Tetsurou’s strong arms wrap around him and turned him to face him.

“You look so gorgeous watching me on the seats, you know” Tetsurou told him as he planted three little kisses on his cheek to his lips.

“We all look the same when watching, what are you _even_ saying” Kei replied as he fights the blush creeping out his face again because he knew that Tetsu is genuinely complimenting him like he always does.

“You always look over-gorgeous than other people, Kei” he said before lunging forward to kiss him fully and deeply this time while hugging him tighter. _“I missed you.”_

Kei hugged back and started to kiss back his boyfriend. “Sappy” he told Kuroo when they catch a little breath and kissed again. They stopped moments later when they are both out of breath. _“I missed you too”_ Kei managed to say while panting.

Tetsurou lighten his grip to Kei’s waist and lead the blond to his kitchen. “I’ll cook us something to eat, wait here.”

Kei obliged and made himself comfortable while watching Kuroo expertly preparing meals for them. After a moment of silence Kei speak up, “Tetsurou?”

“Hmm?”

“I like watching you block”

Tetsu paused whatever he’s doing and glanced up to Kei, smiling because he know what does the blond is trying to say. He said his reply before continuing what he’s been doing, now humming in delight.

“Yeah. _I love you too_ , Kei”

* * *

_**iii** _

“Bokuto Kotarou gave us that beautiful line shot!” the commentator said as the audience roared in delight, some are amused, and some are amazed. Even far from the court Tetsurou can hear Bokuto shouting “Hey! Hey! Heyyy!” to the audience after he finished the first set with a narrow course line shot.

Tetsurou turned to his boyfriend, they are currently watching a volleyball match here in Miyagi between MSBY Black Jackals and the other team that Kuroo can’t remember the name ‘cause he’s been busy supporting his best buddy. Tsukishima is now in second year college while Kuroo already graduated and now working under Japan Volleyball Association as a sports promoter and manager but still climbing the ladder to get to the top of the association.

Being in a relationship with the same person for more than four years, Tetsurou already sensed the negative mood surrounding his boyfriend even before the matched started and they met at the station. Tetsurou sensed this but decided to not question the blond because he just wanted to enjoy this moment. _Or he’s just afraid of what will happen,_ but he disregarded that option.

“How’s Sendai Frogs, Kei?” Tetsurou said initiating the conversation and he genuinely want to know the updates about the blond. Now that they are both in their busy times, they didn’t have the time to meet up regularly on weekends just like before and even texting and calling each other’s been hard.

“It’s… okay, I guess? I’m learning more, improving more, just the training been more heavy too” Kei replied _without_ looking at him. _‘It’s okay, the important thing here is he replied’_ Tetsurou told himself.

“Have you been taking care of yourself?” he asked again, swallowing the lump in his throat that making it hard to speak without wavering. He know he _shouldn’t_ waiver on this, he _shouldn’t_ let it show how all of this are affecting him.

“Yes.” A _one word_ reply is all he got. But Tetsurou thinks to himself that it should be enough, _atleast he replied._

Tsukishima gritted his teeth as the one word reply slipped his mouth. He waited for Tetsurou to mention how dry his reply was, what happened, why is he in bad mood, why is he like this. He waited for Tetsurou to _complain_ on how fucking bad he is acting when they just meet up after how many months that he didn’t exactly counted because it feels like forever. _He waited but he got none._

Instead Tetsurou started his monologue, about what he’s been doing, about his work, his messed up schedule, their get together in Nekoma _that Kei wished they got together too on that free time he had._ He talked about the association, how they met other professional players, about his family, about all of what happened on him on the past months that they haven’t got a time to catch up with each other.

Just goodnight calls, _and not fucking regularly._

Just goodmorning calls, _with their fucking tired and grumpy voices._

Kei pushed his lips together not responding to what Kuroo’s been saying about himself. He’s half listening and half wondering, _when did all of these started_. When did this situation where the happenings about Tetsurou should been told to Kei the moment it happened stop? When did Kuroo been ignorant of all the events in Kei’s life?

_Ah_ , it started when Kei didn’t apply for a college in Tokyo and stayed in Miyagi instead.

“Why aren’t you blaming me for all of this?” that question came out in impulse, it shouldn’t cut off Tetsurou while telling all the happenings in his life. _It shouldn’t cut off Tetsurou in his life._

Kuroo opened his mouth but no words came out between them. He closed it processing what just Tsukishima asked him, _blame him?_ How should he blame him for all of this? It is not his fault that his mother got sick and his brother is working now somewhere far to give them both the financial they need. It’s not his fault that no one would be taking care of his mother. Definitely not his fault for shortening their time together even in calls because he needs to do something – for family, school, sports and all.

_Nor_ it is Kuroo’s fault. It’s not his fault that he’s aiming a higher position in his job so he’s doubling his hard work. It’s not his fault for having no extra free time because he’s now living apart from his family and need to do everything for himself. They are both not at fault on this.

_Then, who?_

Yes, maybe if Tsukishima went to Tokyo for college they would have more time for each other, more dates, more cuddles, more of _what a relationship should be_ but Kuroo knows that he would never blame Kei on that. Kei knows it too. Tetsurou would never blame him for irrational things.

But are they considered in a relationship at this point? Months not knowing anything about each other and meeting up for a short time and then what? Letting several months pass again and just waiting for a miracle to pass by that both of them will be free?

Tetsurou could settle for that. _Hell,_ he could even settle for the _least_ thing that Kei can give him.

But he knew Kei won’t.

Kei won’t let Tetsurou settle for the less of him. Kei wanted to give more of what Tetsurou deserved, more of what this relationship should have been.

A whistle signaling the start of third and last set of the match pulled them out of their own thoughts. Tetsurou flinched as Kei reach out to his hand and intertwined it. Holding it like a fragile thing and caressing smoothly as if it was a precious gem found in the deepest cave. In this very second of time, Tetsurou _wished_ he couldn’t read Kei. He wished he couldn’t read what will happen _next_.

Both of them are silent. Watching the match but their thoughts are anywhere except it.

Kuroo watched Hinata saved the ball from an impossible course while thinking of ways how to _save_ this – their relationship.

He should have been good at saving. _Dang_ , he’s a former captain of Nekoma, where the hell did all of those abilities go?

He shifted on his seat contemplating what to say, what to do to next and how will he save this but a _squeeze_ on his hand stopped him from his plans.

Kuroo always knew how good Tsukki is in blocking. But he didn’t knew that he could block something that haven’t been spiked yet.

And unfortunately, the block is _so damn good_ , with the right accuracy and timing, just like what he taught him. And of course the ball dropped. _Everything dropped._

To which side of the court? _It didn’t matter_. Either side means loss of the other. Still, _lost._

A whistle sound again, but it seems more deafening this time. Tetsurou can see how bright the smile of Bokuto and his teammates that should be the same smile that he’s wearing right now because he is holding his _trophy_ in his hands but he can’t.

His best buddy _won_ the game, but he _lost_ his.

Not looking up to his boyfriend _– boyfriend_ , he can feel Tsukishima’s hands slipping away on his. Slowly… _tortuously_ slow. He wanted to grip his hands painfully that will connect their fingers again, connect their feelings again.

_Connect_ , Tetsurou laughed on himself as he remembered the signage of his former team. Even he desperately want all of this to connect again, he should let his crow go. He should let him fly again and shouldn't keep him on the ground.

Tsukishima’s hand completely slipped away. He gathered his things. He stood up. He walked. He left.

The game _ended._

The court _cleaned up._

The bleachers _emptied._

Kuroo _stayed._

He let the crow go.

_Because cats can’t fly._

* * *

_**iv** _

“Tsukki, hurry up! Yachi’s waiting” Tsukishima frowned as his bestfriend hurried him up just because he wanted to see his girlfriend immediately, not that he can blame him though.

“Tadashi just go by yourself, I just finished my job and too exhausted for this.” Tsukishima replied but because he know that Yamaguchi won’t let him, he continued preparing his things.

“Definitely no, Tsukki. It’s Hinata and Kageyama’s match again as teammates after what, 5 years?” Yamaguchi said with evident enthusiasm in his voice. Tsukishima is now ready to go so they immediately head to the venue.

“It’s 3 years” he said. Yeah, it’s been 3 years since Kageyama and Hinata’s last match up with each other and it’s been 4 years since he and Kuroo _broke up_. Since then Tsukishima focused on his studies and responsibilities and now he’s currently working in a museum in Tokyo. 2 years ago, his mom died because of her illness that leaves him and Akiteru on themselves, so Tsukishima also still adjusting on that part.

Honestly, Tsukishima isn’t up for this. He doesn’t want to go and watch a volleyball match. He’s been avoiding it since 4 years ago because it weighs a heavy meaning on him. But he knows that Tadashi would get suspicious if he doesn’t accept his invitation as they don’t know anything of what happened between Tsukishima and Kuroo. Only Bokuto and Akaashi knew.

As they entered the venue, Tsukishima already have this _uneasy_ feeling inside him and of course, he doesn’t let it show to his face. He’s still playing volleyball but watching one is kinda different for him. They settle on the seat which Yachi reserved for them. He greeted the former manager and thanked her for reserving a seat. The event started by introducing the players, giving autographed balls and such.

And as if it was commanded by the _universe_ , Kei’s eyes found Tetsurou’s on the other side of the audience podium and Tetsurou’s found Kei’s.

Kei flinched and immediately turned his gaze away. That explained the uneasiness that he felt a while ago, _of course_ Kuroo would be present at times like this ‘cause he’s now the manager of Japan Volleyball Association. He mentally slapped himself for thinking that Kuroo’s been extra handsome as the times passed by and wondering how the hell is that impossible.

The last time he saw him was two years ago in her mother’s funeral, he attended and gave his condolences and even comforted Tsukishima. He always questioned himself if he deserve that comfort and apparently always head to the conclusion that _he don’t_. Like, who will comfort someone who dumped them, right? But Kuroo Tetsurou being Kuroo Tetsurou, _he still did._

Tsukishima did not really want them to end but he knew in that state of his, he would never deserve Kuroo in any way. He need to grow more and while doing it, he doesn’t want to bind Kuroo to himself. Well, _selfishly speaking_ he does but when he think of Kuroo’s patience snapping at him because of all the things he failed to do, he can’t swallow it up.

Tsukishima tried, _tried_ , to focus his attention to the game he’s watching but how could he if someone is intently watching him by those tantalizing orbs of his. Tsukishima inhaled a few times before gathering up his courage to pull out his cellphone and find _‘Tetsu’_ in his contacts. Yeah, he never deleted his number because _he never deleted Tetsurou in his life._

Tsukishima knows he’s being selfish right now, he dumped the man and decided to end their relationship the now he’s hoping to the universe that Tetsurou didn’t change his number. He encouraged himself to do the first move, if he want Tetsurou back, he should not just wait.

**To Tetsu: Watch the game not me, JVA manager.**

After clicking send, he looked up to see if Kuroo received it. Kuroo’s gaze is not on him anymore so he didn’t know if he already received it or not. But minutes after, Kuroo didn’t took out his cellphone so Tsukishima concluded that he already changed his number. Tsukishima sighed heavily and murmur to himself, “Wrong timing, again”.

As he look at Kuroo again, he can see his infamous lop-sided grin and the bed-head man pulled out his phone, read something and then typed. Tsukishima jolted when the phone in his hand vibrated and a new notification of message came up, he immediately opened it and read the content.

**From Tetsu: Waiting for my reply or thought I changed my number? You’re cute to tease :)) Watch the game not me, Mr. Professional Middle blocker.**

Kei snickered at Tetsurou’s reply and think of something to tease back but another message popped up.

**From Tetsu: Don’t leave immediately after the game, Kei.**

Kei’s hand _trembled_ and just trembled holding his phone until he can’t reply.

Whistle. Game ended. Who won? Tsukishima really didn’t care. Catching up with former teammates. Teasing Hinata. Teasing Kageyama. Watching them get together. _And then what?_

Then, Tsukishima’s feet lead him to the corner of the venue.

Kuroo’s dragging himself towards it.

Tsukishima’s hand swaying back and forth, left and right

Kuroo doing the same.

With the same pace.

_With the right timing._

One last step and they got face to face with each other.

Four years ago they are thinking who to blame, but little did they know it’s just the timing. Their relationship went wrong because both _skilled blockers_ decided to focus on _attacking_ and _receiving_ , wanting to score and made their side win at the end. They are so focused that they forgot the most important thing for a middle blocker.

_Timing._

“Hi”

“Hi”

They both smiled as they greeted each other in unison. In right timing.

“You ready for another set?” Kuroo whispered at their distance, loud enough to reach Kei’s ears.

“Yes” Tsukishima answered.

Things will always be the same. The ball, the court, the positions, whistle, sound of shoes, the net in between. But now, all moving in the right timing.

* * *

Let's be friends on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/zelevyona)

Check out my other [contributions](https://twitter.com/zelevyona/status/1307981595790327808?s=20) for #TsukkiBdayWeek2020 

You can also talk to me [here](https://curiouscat.qa/zelevyona) :>

\- zel

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to say, but hope you had a great time reading :)) and of course, thank you so much for reading this!!


End file.
